Channel YouTube Sasuke
by franscissa
Summary: “Kenapa gak bilang kalau kamu bisa main drum? Terus juga, kenapa gak bilang kalau KR Studio itu kamu!”/“Sas, itu anime yaoi. Jangan bilang kamu nonton tuh anime?”/ Moshi-moshi bapak Lee Dong Wook, bisa berubah jadi malikat maut dan cabut nyawa Sasuke gak? Sasuke perlu menghilang dari pacarnya sekarang juga.


.

Hari minggu. Akhir pekan. Biasanya kalian ngapain saat hari minggu?

Bantu beberes rumah kayak Sasori?

Hunting kuliner kayak Naruto?

Jalan-jalan sama pacar kayak Sai sama Ino?

Atau molor 24/7 kayak Shikamaru? _Kagak bangun-bangun dong tai._

Yang jelas kegiatannya Sakura cuma gelimbang gelimbung di atas kasur sambil mainin hp. Historinya sih cuma bolak balik Insta-WA-YouTube-Insta-WA-YouTube gitu doang. Kalau udah bosen ya nyetel lagu di timer 30 menit habis itu ditinggal bobok. Dah, se_simple_ itu hidupnya. _Dasar kaum rebahan._

Kalau tanya kenapa gak keluar sama pacarnya sih, hmm, percuma deh. Bukan berarti Sakura gak punya pacar ya! Dia punya kok. Mana pacarnya ganteng banget. Suka jadi rebutan cewek-cewek halu di kampus. _Duh, halu. _

Kenapa bilangnya percuma? Karena selama tiga bulan pacaran ini si doi belum pernah inisiatif ngechatt duluan. Mesti si Sakura dulu yang ngechatt. Dan biasanya kalau hari minggu Sasuke lebih sering sibuk sama entah-urusan-apa di kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura sama Sasuke sih fine-fine aja kalau gak chatting barang sehari dua hari. Motto pacaran mereka tuh bukan mesti yang harus ngasih kabar tiap detik tiap menit tiap jam atau setiap mau pergi kemana pun. Kesannya possesif. Sakura gak suka tipe tipe cowok macem gitu. Lagian masih bisa ketemu di kampus yekan.

Sakura lebih suka tipe kayak Sasuke. Cuek tapi diam-diam sayang. _Eaak_.

"Oh! KR Studio update!"

Sakura yang awalnya tiduran sambil scroll scroll Insta dibuat kaget sama notif dari YouTube channel KR Studio. Channel musik instrumen drum kesukaannya.

"Astaga. Gue makin jatuh cinta ama ni orang!"

Sakura menjerit centil sedangkan kakinya menendang heboh kesana sini dengan wajah memerah. Gak sadar kalau guling sama selimutnya udah jatuh ke bawah karena aksi bar-bar nya.

"Dek, kalau gak mau bantu mamah sama abang jangan ribut! Gak sadar kalau suaranya mirip Howler?!" gedor Sasori dari balik pintu. Di tangannya terdapat kemoceng dari rafia berwarna merah muda. _Duh, cucok deh. _

"Heh! Situ yang suaranya mirip gigitan wafer diem aja! Tau apa lo tentang seni!?" sewot Sakura balik. Sakura gak terima dong suaranya yang merdu dibandingin sama howler.

Sasori merenung di balik pintu. Dahinya mengernyit dalam.

_Gigitan wafer? Kres kres gitu?_ Batin Sasori membayangkan dirinya waktu ngegigit wafer. Tanpa sadar mulutnya bergerak seakan mengunyah sesuatu. Mebuki yang lewat di depan Sasori sambil bawa keranjang pakaian pun dibuat bingung. _Ada apa dengan anakku? _

"Abang kalau laper mending istirahat dulu, makan gih. Kasian mamah liatnya. Sampek angin dikunyah gitu." Setelah berkata demikian Mebuki kembali ke aktivitas sebelumnya.

Sasori tersentak sambil ngelap liurnya yang entah kapan keluar. _Ganteng-ganteng jorok, ew. _

Dengan perasaan dongkol Sasori balik ke acara bersih-bersih jendela membantu sang mamah tercintah. _Calon imam yang sangat pengertian. _

Sakura yang ngerasa abang imutnya udah minggat pun ngelanjutin nontonnya. Kadang gigit bibir sewaktu cowok berhodie abu-abu tua itu dengan nakal memainkan stik drum di tangannya.

Biar Sakura jelasin dikit. Jadi, KR Studio itu tuh channel YouTube yang isinya video-video tentang seorang cowok berhodie misterius yang dari video pertama mukanya gak pernah ditunjukin yang lagi main drum. Lebih tepatnya ngecover lagu-lagu anime berinstrumen drum.

Sakura sih paling suka sama covernya Fuyu no Hanashi dari anime Given. Anime ohok_yaoi_ohok pertama yang Sakura liat. _Yha, Ra. Buka kartu._

Awalnya sih Sakura cuma searching anime bergenre musik. Dari covernya sih Sakura yakin bakal bagus jalan ceritanya. Udah bayangin drama yang nongol nanti semacem drama-drama persahabatan antar cowok gitu.

_I'm a simple woman. I see ikemen i click fast._

Sederet kalimat ini tuh tipe Sakura banget. _Chara_ di sini tuh ganteng-ganteng. Walau jujur, di episode pertama Sakura masih gak ngerti jalan ceritanya. Sampai dia ngeliat judul episode ke dua di preview episode.

_Like someone in love._

Da hell. Sakura auto klik kembali secepat mungkin. Histori tontonannya juga bersih sebersih cangkangnya Gary. _Kagak ada hubungannya tai._

Sakura nyeritain hal itu ke Sasuke. Yang berakhir dia digeplak di jidat. Sambil bilang, "tuman kamu," gitu. Wajar aja sih sama reaksinya Sasuke. Sasuke kan cowok normal, jadi denger cerita _yaoi_ apalagi dari pacar sendiri rasanya kayak Sakura meragukan kalau dirinya normal. Atau malah menjerumuskan? Jangan lah ya. Stok cowok ganteng udah menipis sekarang.

Video yang ditontonnya selesai bersamaan dengan panggilan telephone dari Sasuke.

"Wah, chatt duluan kagak pernah. Sekalinya ngasih kabar malah ditelpon dong." Gumam Sakura seakan dirinya melihat Sasuke dalam bentuk boneka Matryoshka.

Sakura berdehem sebelum mengangkat telpon dari pacarnya, "lohaaa, dengan Sakura Haruno disini ada yang bisa saya buang?" ucapnya dengan nada dibuat-buat. Dalam hati tertawa karena bahasanya sendiri.

"Ada, tolong buang pacar saya." Balas Sasuke dengan kalem. _Heh, emang cuma Sakura doang yang bisa jahil! Sasuke pun bisa huh!. _

Sakura memasang wajah datar, "dih, gak seru kamu!" sentaknya pada Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Maaf maaf nih. Aku emang gak sehumoris Naruto." Sahut bungsu Uchiha itu cuek.

"Ya emang kagak. Kamu kan Sasuke Uchiha yang kayak dispenser. IcyHot." Balas Sakura sama cueknya.

"Dispenser? Itu...sebutan _chara_ sebelah, Ra."

"Eh, iya jugak. Suami kedua ku itu."

"..."

"Btw, kenapa nelpon? Biasanya juga aku yang ngechatt duluan." Sindirnya pada cowoknya yang entah peka atau peak. _Durhaka ama suami lu. _

Terdengar helaan napas sebelum Sasuke menjawab dengan nada serius, "mamah mau ketemu sama kamu, Ra."

Sakura terbangun dengan cepat, "a-apa? Tante Mikoto mau ketemu sama aku?"

"Well, sebenarnya keluarga aku pengen ketemu sama kamu, bukan mamah aja," jedanya sejenak, "mereka pengen ngerti siapa pacar aku. Karena yaa mereka tau kalau kamu itu pacar pertama ku." Sumpah Sasuke malu banget. Sakura yang mendapat serangan pun mukanya memerah kayak bayi baru lahir.

"_Okay_…kapan aku kerumah kamu?"

"Sekarang. Aku udah otw rumah kamu."

Tutt.

Sial.

Sakura melongo gak tau mesti ngapain sekarang, "gimana nih?! Bakal ketemu camer sebentar lagi!" paniknya berlarian kesana sini untuk mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok.

"Dek, Sasuke nungguin tuh di teras!" teriak Sasori dari luar.

Cepet bener nyampenya kampret!

Akhirnya…

Sasuke memperhatikan dress yang dipakai Sakura.

_Astaga, ini bener pacar aku yang bar-bar?_ Batin Sasuke gak percaya.

Karena memilih dengan acak alias asal comot, Sakura gak sadar kalau yang dipilihnya adalah dress putih selutut ala-ala dewi yunani yang lengannya berupa kain menyampir di bahu kanan. Pada bagian pinggang ada semacem dedaunan berwarna emas melingkar. _Faktanya ini tuh kostum halloween dua tahun yang lalu. Dan ini adalah kedua kalinya Sakura makek ini dress. Tanpa sengaja. _

"Ra, jujur sama aku." Sasuke berucap tegas.

"Ke..kenapa nih?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. _Astaga, apa make up nya terlalu menor? Atau ia ketahuan muji cowok di KR Studio? Jadi Sasuke mau mutusin dia? Plis, Sakura panik! _

"Kamu…"

"Y-ya?"

"Lahir dari manusia, kan? Bukan pungutan dari air mancur suci deket lembah, kan?" tanya Sasuke sok serius. Sakura cengo.

"Maksud kamu apa hah!?" dengan keras Sakura mukul lengan atas Sasuke. _Yakalik. Dikira dirinya dedemit gitu?! _

"Gak gitu. Kamu tambah cantik kalau pakek ini dress, kayak dewi. Jadi dewi Afrodit ku, ya?" Ini nih yang bikin Sakura lemah. Senyumannya Sasuke. Emang yaa, orang jutek macem Sasuke kalau udah senyum bikin hati ambyar. _Yah, sobat ambyar._

"Apaan sih! Udah yok berangkat!" Sakura ninggalin Sasuke begitu aja. Masa bodo sama Sasuke. _Penting hilangin dulu panas dari wajahnya. Iya kan, Ra? _

Sasuke menahan senyum sambil melangkah menyusul Sakura yang udah masuk mobil. Hoo, pacarnya salting ternyata. Cute.

...

Kediaman Uchiha gak pernah seramai ini sebelumnya. Membuat bayi perempuan berumur enam bulan yang bermain dengan paman gantenganya jadi nangis karena kebingungan.

Izumi mengambil alih Keinarra dari gendongan Sasuke. Bayi gembul anak dari Izumi dan Itachi tersebut langsung diam saat berada di timangan ibunya.

"Duh, Narra lucu yaa. Jadi pengen punya cucu satu lagi." Mikoto sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk dengan canggung saat ini. _Aih, Nyai Ratu Mikoto ngekode tuh._

"Mah, kita masih 20." Sahut Sasuke dengan malas. Dirinya juga belum kerja. Mau dikasih makan apa anak orang nanti? Rumput gajah? Ada-ada aja emang mamahnya ini.

"Oh? Peka? Tumben. Biasanya juga masa bodo." Sindir Nyai Ratu keras. Fix, Sasuke yakin mamahnya masuk grup NCT alias Netijen Cerewet Technology.

Sementara Nyai Ratu dan Pangeran Uchiha berdebat, Kepala Suku dan Tetua Uchiha menikmati kopi mereka dengan tenang. Permaisuri Izumi ngobrol-ngobrol cantik dengan calon Permaisuri bungsu. Sedangkan Putri muda Uchiha bermain dengan budak bernama Itachi. _Ara-ara~ sungguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata._

Gak terasa Sakura udah seharian main di rumah Sasuke. Memasuki jam makan malam semua keluarga Uchiha plus Sakura berkumpul di halaman belakang. Untuk hari ini mereka ingin makan di pendopo belakang rumah saja katanya.

Setelah makan dan ngobrol ini itu Sakura mutusin buat balik. Tapi sayangnya hujan disertai petir menghambat keputusan Sakura buat balik sekarang. Kata Tante Mikoto dia suruh nginep aja karena ini udah malem banget. Gak baik anak gadis pulang larut gini.

_Tapi pulang subuh apalagi dari rumah cowok tambah gak baik lho, Tan._ Hehe. Sakura mah nyadar diri aja yekan.

Dan akhirnya dengan segala cara Mikoto maksa Sakura buat nginep aja. Yaitu ngobrol langsung minta ijin sama orangtua pacar anaknya.

Berhasil emang. Tapi Sakura ketar-ketir. Dirinya mau tidur dimana dong? Kamar tamu udah disulap jadi perpus. Tidur sama mbak Izumi? Ia udah direpotkan sama anaknya, belum lagi kak Itachi. Sama tante Mikoto? Kayak Sakura berani sama om Fugaku aja. Sama mbah Mada--Ah, next. Sooo, sama Sasuke? DA HELL!

Eek sih tapi. Ujung-ujungnya emang tidur di kamar nya Sasuke. Untung kasurnya atas bawah. Katanya itu buat Naruto kalau lagi nginep. Beruntung banget emang tuh bocah. Udah kayak dapet tiket VVIP buat keluar masuk kediaman Uchiha.

"Permisi.."

Ucap Sakura pelan waktu masuk kamar. Matanya langsung tertuju sama hal paling mencolok di sudut ruangan. Sebuah drum warna item. Disampingnya ada rak buku setinggi pinggang.

Sakura noleh ke belakang pintu. Di sana ada hoodie abu-abu tua tergantung. Tunggu, mungkin ini cuma kebetulan. Tapi kenapa interior di sudut sana sangat mirip sama yang ada di KR Studio? Mau tanya Sasuke, tapi Sasuke nya ilang entah kemana. Ntar aja deh dia tanya.

Kakinya yang dibalut sandal rumahan berjalan menuju drum yang dilihatnya tadi. Tangannya mau ngambil stick drum sebelum bisikan tepat di telinganya membuat ia kaget.

"Mau nyoba main?"

Sakura mengelus dada gara-gara Sasuke yang tetiba nongol di belakangnya. Sasuke menapak gak sih? Gak ada suara tapak kakinya tai. Bikin anak orang jantungan aja.

Sasuke mendengus geli sama reaksi pacarnya, "mau nyoba?" ulangnya pada Sakura.

"Gak deh. Gak bakal bisa jugak." Tolak Sakura mentah-mentah. Sakura gak bakat kalau soal alat musik. Dia taunya nyanyi doang.

Sasuke cuma bergumam sebelum ngotak-atik laptopnya sebentar habis itu duduk di depan drum. Di tangannya udah ada stick.

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas ke arah Sakura yang berdiri kaku di samping kirinya. Tangannya dengan nakal memainkan stick drum sebelum menghentak pada _floor tom._ Menciptakan suara khas dari alat musik itu sendiri.

Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak untuk mendengarkan sahutan gitar dan bass gitar dari laptopnya. Lalu mulai memukul pada _crush_ setelahnya. Diikuti dengan hentakan pada _bass_ dan _floor tom. _

Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung. Permainan Sasuke yang epic, gerakan lincah saat sticknya berpindah, dan juga hoodie abu-abu tua yang dipakai Sasuke. Semuanya benar-benar mirip dengan KR Studio.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa berdegub adalah ia mengenali musik ini. Session atau The Seasons dari anime Given. Ini musik yang dimainkan oleh Uenoyama dan yang lain karena permintaan Mafuyu.

Waktu Sakura denger pertama kali di animenya, Sakura merasa ia merinding karena kagum. Dan saat ada seseorang apalagi orang tersebut adalah orang yang ia sukai memainkan musik itu secara langsung di depan matanya, akhirnya Sakura tahu bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan Mafuyu saat itu. Rasanya benar-benar..._dunno_, Sakura gak bisa ngungkapin.

Sasuke selesai dengan permainan drumnya. Menghela napas sebelum memutar badannya ke arah Sakura yang langsung nemplok begitu saja di badannya.

"Ra, aku keringetan. Bau. Jangan peluk dulu." Well, Sasuke emang belum mandi semenjak jemput Sakura tadi. _Ganteng-ganteng jorok, ew. (2)_

Sakura nglepas pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Memegang pundak Sasuke yang masih duduk anteng di kursi drum.

"Kenapa gak bilang kalau kamu bisa main drum? Terus juga, kenapa gak bilang kalau KR Studio itu kamu?!" Sakura memekik tanpa sadar. Masih shock sama kenyataan yang ada. _Ceileh_.

"Kamu gak pernah nanya." Cuek Sasuke. Mau kesel, tapi bener juga.

"Ah, tapi tunggu dulu. Daripada itu, kamu tahu kan itu dari anime apa?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Sasuke cuma ngangguk. Tapi perasaannya gak enak. Entah kenapa.

"Sas, itu anime yaoi. Jangan bilang kamu nonton tuh anime?"

"…"

_Moshi-moshi_ bapak Lee Dong Wook, bisa berubah jadi malikat maut dan cabut nyawa Sasuke gak? Sasuke perlu menghilang dari pacarnya sekarang juga.

**End**

* * *

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sebenarnya ini mau di upload tahun depan aja/yang artinya besok. Tapi karena masih ada satu ff lagi yang belum kelar jadinya sekarang aja dah. Mungkin yang satu baru besok.

**Howler** : monyet yang suaranya cempreng banget.

**Uenoyama** dan **Mafuyu** : main chara anime Given.

**Fuyu No Hanashi** : Mafuyu song.

**Session/The Seasions** : anime Given.

KR Studio gak ada ya :) tapi kalau channel yang nge-cover lagu anime pakai instrumen drum emang ada, nama channelnya **Taimatsu. **Dan ya, dia emang nge-cover tuh dua musik.

Btw, AKU LAGI TERGILA-GILA SAMA ASH LYNX DARI **BANANA FISH**! AHAHAHAHAH. Kudet banget baru tau tuh anime :( padahal animenya keren parah!!

Karakternya Ash bikin jatuh cinta! Badass but sweet, kocak juga. Sayangnya dia_ lost forever_ di endingnya :) Frans tsuyoi kok :) cuma nangis 4 jam doang hehe :) dan gak bisa mupon :) susah bener mupon dari dia :)

**spoiler ff besok **: Ash bakal nongol di ff yang judulnya belum ditentuin :)))


End file.
